Haruko's assistant
by Nearlover7
Summary: Skitsy is Haruko's new assistant, one day they went out just for fun. Skitsy lead them to a new world of randomness. WARNING! Mary Sue! Also other shows are mentioned.
1. Intro!

Haruko's Assistant

I brushed through my hair that had just been messed up by Haruko. I flinched every time the brush hit my raccoon ears. Yeah, I'm what you might call a "catgirl" but instead of cat ears and tail, they're raccoon ears and tail. Brushing my tail is always embarrassing, especially around Haruko. Well, back to what I was doing. After I finished brushing my hair I saw Haruko with her guitar.

"Come on Skits! I feel like going somewhere!" She said, putting her goggles on.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, don't call me Skits. My name is Skitsy!" I said, grabbing my bag of golf balls and putting it in my backpack.

I then put my headband on and got on the motorcycle with Haruko. 'Please say she'll be safe while driving' I thought as she started driving.

"So Haruko...Where do you wanna go?" I asked, hanging on to her as she took a sharp turn.

" I don't know, where do you wanna go?" She asked, messing up my hair again. (After I'd JUST brushed it!)

I smiled, I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I whispered something into her ear.

"Where's that?" She looked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll give you directions." I pulled a map out of my backpack.

After we arrived I saw a boy with glasses and a trench coat. He reminded me of that boy that Haruko met before she met me. Which only meant one thing, I wanted to hit him.

"Can we hit him?" I was almost bouncing.

"Fine, we can hit him." She readied her guitar.

She hit him right in the forehead. He didn't see it coming, which was the best part. There was a girl with him, with purple hair. She had a hand-held game with her, when we hit the boy her eyes got wide. When we stopped I threw a golf ball at him, it hit him in the nose.

"What was that for!" He yelled, sitting up (somehow he wasn't hurt).

"Man! I thought we killed ya for a second!" Haruko said, not answering his question. She turned to me. "And you throwing the golf ball at him didn't help!" She hit he on the head (luckily not with her guitar).

I whimpered. "You didn't have to hit me." I whined, rubbing my head (she hit me right on the ears!)

"Um...You didn't answer my question." The boy said while getting up and rubbing his head.

"Because we felt like it!" I said still rubbing my head. I turned to Haruko. "Why did you hit me on the ears? My ears are very sensitive! I can't brush them without flinching! It was mean to just hit them without thinking!" I whined at her, giving her my puppy-dog eyes.

"Ah shut up!" She hit me AGAIN on the ears. I whimpered, giving her even bigger puppy-dog eyes. (I wonder how much yuri will be made out of this).


	2. The Fight Of Randomness!

The boy looked very confused. "Um...Who are you?" He tilted his head.

Haruko answered first "Then name's Haru Hara Haruko, just call me Haruko" She took her helmet off.

"My name's Skitsy! Skitsy Lii! Who are you!" I asked, being my usual chirpy self.

"I'm Dib, the girl with the game is Gaz." He said "and you...Skitsy, what's with the ears?" He pointed at my head.

"What gives you the right to know?" I snapped, I only tell my personal friends about my ears.

"And you! Something's strange about you..." Dib said, pointing at Haruko.

Then suddenly a big shadow fell over us. I saw a big space ship in the distance. A green boy was in the ship with a small robot. Dib looked angry.

"Zim! What are you doing?" He yelled, putting his fist in the air.

Haruko's eyes widened. "Zim?" She asked "I haven't heard from him in a long time. This'll be fun. Skitsy, get ready." She readied her guitar, again.

"Oh don't tell me..." I knew what was coming.

"Yep." She began spinning her guitar in the air while saying "Furi Kuri Furi Kura."

She had her bunny outfit on...And I...Had a maid outfit on... Ugh.. She knew I hated being in that outfit.

"Ugh...I feel like a lolita!" I whined while I got a baseball bat out of my backpack.

She used her guitar like a...Floating surfboard and she flew up to Zim's ship. (This scene is so hard to explain!) I used my baseball bat as a witch's broom as I followed her.

"How the...? Huh? How did they...and they're...UGH!" Dib was just completely confused.

Zim smiled when he saw Haruko. "Why Haruko, I haven't seen you in a long time. 'A traveling housekeeper' is what you called yourself when we met. Don't you remember? Ah, good times...Good times."

"Good times my butt!" She shouted as she hit his ship with her guitar, sending him flying into a billboard. "You used me as your personal servant!" She seemed angry.

He smiled "Alright, taking the violent route aren't we? Gir! You take care of the girl with the...Strange outfit on... I'll take care of Haruko."

The robot came flying at me, it landed on the edge of the bat. My first reaction was to slap it. It almost fell off. It's eyes turned from a bright blue to a dark red as it grabbed me by the stomach.

"Ack! Bad touch!" I shrieked as I pushed it off the bat.

I took a tennis racket out of my backpack and got prepared to fight. (How I fit so much stuff in my backpack, I'll never know.)

The chibi robot charged at me again and I hit it like a tennis ball in a hardcore game of tennis. It went flying towards a building but managed to stop itself. It flew at me and grabbed me by the stomach. It threw me at a billboard. I coughed up a bit of blood, and started flying again.

Unlike me, Haruko was doing pretty well in her battle. Zim's ship was on the ground, and Zim had bruises and scratches all over him. He got a gun out of his pocket. I flew to Haruko to help her.

"Woah! Weren't you based on a kids show!" I asked after seeing the gun.

"Well, since Nick isn't editing the show anymore, I can get away with anything." He smiled "I can even get away with killing you!"

We gasped and hit him. Making the gun fly out of his hand. Haruko grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"Well if you can get away with killing us then we can get away with killing... Ugh it's not worth it!" She threw the gun in the air and hit it with her guitar, making it go flying far away. "You were always a loser." She smirked.

"What! Haruko! I'm not a loser! I'm the almighty ZIM!" He yelled, trying to hit her.

She just flicked him in the forehead. "You've always been a shorty too. Come on Ditzy, lets go." She started walking.

I followed her, putting the bat and the racket back into my backpack. "Ditzy! When did you start calling me that! I may be a little energetic but I'm not a ditz!" I whined at her.

"Sheesh do you ever shut up?" She hit me in the ears, I whimpered.

The next day me and Haruko were in the grass, with toy guns in our hands. Dib was jealous of my relationship with Haruko, he thought we were...More than friends (awkward).. So he challenged us to a toy gun fight to see if I was strong. Haruko joined so she could "help me".

"He set traps all over the place, we're completely surrounded." I said, looking around.

"Those traps are so annoying you know?" Haruko seemed completely unengaged.

"If I take one step out of here I'll fall into one of his traps." I said, shaking my head after getting dizzy.

"That's the idea!" She yelled "Go out there and fight! To prove that you love me!" She pushed me into the "battlefield".

"Wait a second...What!" I started walking around.

Suddenly Dib had me cornered. He had his guns pointed right at me. I screamed and started shooting at him. I ended up running him into one of his traps. I danced happily. I won! 


End file.
